<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aramika Coffeeshop Au by kittyclownzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253235">Aramika Coffeeshop Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyclownzz/pseuds/kittyclownzz'>kittyclownzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyclownzz/pseuds/kittyclownzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its a wip rn but!! a new boy comes by the coffeeshop to deliver pastries and arashi falls in love at first sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagehira Mika &amp; Narukami Arashi, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi!! this is my first fic so please be nice ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1: Arashi’s POV</p><p>Arashi took a step forward. She was standing right in front of a small cafe. It was located in the middle of the city so it was usually quite busy. However, she had arrived just before opening. She smiled and tightened her work apron. </p><p>She wasn’t normally too fond of the idea of working but there was just something so romantic about working in a coffee shop. She had read so many books about two lovers meeting in a coffee shop and the thought of meeting the love of her life while at the cafe practically made her swoon. What if she met the love of her life today? What would they look like? Would they sweep her off her feet the second they saw her? More importantly, would she even realize who they were before it was too late?</p><p>Quite suddenly, she snapped out of her daze and look around. Focus, Arashi, she told herself confidently. She stepped inside the cafe and was instantly greeted with the smell of coffee beans and Leo waving at her.</p><p> “Hey, Naru-chan!!” He said almost too excitedly considering how early it was. </p><p>“Hello hello Leo!” she giggled and waved back. </p><p>Just then, Izumi walked in while glaring at his phone. Arashi could’ve sworn she heard him make a little tch sound. </p><p>“Oh, hi Izumi! What’s wrong?” She frowned. </p><p>“Tsukasa won’t be coming in today. Apparently, he fell ill.” He huffed back. </p><p>“Ah, well that’s alright. We still have the four of us!” She attempted to comfort him. Izumi could get worked up so easily, it seemed. </p><p>“Three of us. Ritsu slept in again and knowing him he probably won’t show up until the end of the day.” </p><p>Arashi sighed and looked at her phone. They only had about ten before the coffee shop opened. She would be extra busy today, considering there were only three people working that day. She wished that she could’ve been sick too, so she could just sit at home and paint her nails all day rather than spend it making coffee. She didn’t mind too much though; the pay was really good and with that, she could go out shopping this weekend. She got behind the counter and scrolled through Instagram to pass time. </p><p>“Oh! Before I forget, Naru-chan, there’s gonna be this guy coming sometime around now with a bunch of pastries for the shop! I thought I’d be the one to accept them from him but Izumi-chan said he wanted to ‘talk finances’ with me so would you do it for me?” He smiled brightly at her. She seriously didn’t understand how he could be so peppy at 6 am on a Monday. </p><p>“Of course, dear! Leave it to me.” She winked at him and smiled. </p><p>Leo suddenly got really serious. “If I’m not back in an hour, just know that I died of boredom listening to Izumi talk about stupid adult things.” He said in a scared tone. </p><p>Arashi giggled and pushed him towards the back. “Yes, yes, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She responded. </p><p>Leo went into the back and it was officially opening time. Looks like I’ll be all on my own this morning, she told herself with a sigh. She walked over to the front of the store and flipped the sign on the front door to the side that said “open” in a cursive font. On her way back to the counter, she straightened some of the chairs and unwrinkled the tablecloths. She was curious over the pastries Leo had mentioned. She assumed they were from a new store than they usually bought their pastries because the usual store wouldn’t send anyone to drop them off. </p><p>The first twenty or so minutes after the opening of the store went well. She had about ten customers come in, all of which looked like college kids wanting to study before class. Just then, the door was opened rather loudly and a boy with shaggy greenish-black hair stumbled in. He was carrying a large box with him and seemed to be out of breath. Did he run all the way here? He was wearing a black sweater and jeans, despite it being the middle of summer. He came up to the front counter and set the box down. The moment he looked up at Arashi, she almost gasped. He had absolutely stunning eyes. One was a beautiful ocean blue while the other was golden. Arashi wondered what they called that. Heterochromia? Was that right? She’d have to look it up later. His eyes were so captivating that she felt like she couldn’t look away.</p><p>“Uhm, hello! What can I get for you today, babe?” She asked. </p><p>“Well, uh, ‘m not really here to buy anythin’. Coffee ain’t really my thing… too bitter.” He stuck his tongue out a little bit as he said that. “I dunno if you know but I’m here to deliver some pastries!” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>As soon as she heard him speak, Arashi felt butterflies in her stomach. Fate had just set her up with the absolute cutest boy she’s ever seen and she was so happy. She was absolutely enamored with him. His accent was absolutely adorable and the way he looked down and played with his sleeves shyly as he explained the situation to her made her think that she might die from a cuteness overload. He was just so cute! She’d known this boy for maybe 60 seconds and she had already unashamedly fallen head over heels for him. He was perfect. </p><p>He looked back up at her and they stared at each other for what felt like a blissful eternity, before looking back down awkwardly. His face was bright red. Oh how absolutely adorable he looked when he blushed like that. </p><p>“I, uhm, I should go… Oshi-san’ll be real mad at me if ‘m not back soon..” He said shyly. It might’ve been her imagination but Arashi could’ve sworn she heard a little regret in his voice. </p><p>“Oh, yes, yes of course!” She responded quickly. “Thank you so much for the pastries!” She smiled.</p><p>He smiled back at her and began to walk away. Right as he was about to open the door and leave she spoke up again. </p><p>“Also… Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous, babe.” She winked at him and watched as his eyes widened and his face went tomato red again. </p><p>“Th- thank you…” He said quietly and proceeded to leave.</p><p>She giggled and sighed as she rested her hand on her head. She was in love, wasn’t she? That was the prettiest boy she had ever seen and with only one interaction between them, she had fallen in love. She wasn’t complaining, though. She absolutely loved the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the next time she would see him. </p><p>“Arashi, you’re slacking.” Izumi’s voice spoke behind her. She could almost feel the glare she knew he was giving her.</p><p>“Oh my god, Izumi! You won’t believe what just happened.” She said excitedly.</p><p>Part 1: Mika’s POV</p><p>Mika sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. He had been up since four making pastries. He was starting to get sick of the sweet smell, but he knew Shu would be mad at him if he stopped working. </p><p>“Oshi-san,” He whined. “Can I have a break yet?” He was really hoping he could get out of there soon; today was supposed to be his day off but Shu had called him in suddenly. Although, that wasn’t too odd for Shu to do. </p><p>“Actually, yes. You have to take this box of pastries to this cafe, though.” He handed him a piece of paper with an address written on it in cursive handwriting. “Do not be late, Kagehira. You’ll ruin our business’ reputation.” </p><p>“Will do, Oshi-san!” Mika responded happily. He picked up the box and practically ran out the door.</p><p>Once he was outside, he sighed happily. He was glad he wasn’t inside anymore. He hurried over in the direction of the store, however, he got lost along the way. He somehow ended up in the shopping district and couldn’t find his way out. Shit, he panicked. Oshi-san’s gonna get mad at me if ‘m late. It took him a while, but he finally found his way to the coffee shop, however, he was ten minutes late. He would’ve been later if he hadn’t run the whole way. Maybe Shu wouldn’t get as mad at him if he lied and said he had just wandered around after taking the pastries to the cafe?</p><p>He went to pull the door open, but it wouldn’t. He tried again and it still wouldn’t open. He tried a third time before reading a sign that said “push” right next to the door. He embarrassedly pushed the door open and stumbled inside the store. He glanced up at the girl at the register and immediately looked down. Oh no, she was pretty. Like, really pretty. Stunning, even. He felt embarrassed. He walked up to the counter and set the box of pastries down before mustering up his courage and looking back up at her. </p><p>Oh god, he was right the first time. She really was pretty. Her eyes were sparkling. They were a deep purple and so so pretty. Her hair was beautiful, too. She looked so effortlessly stunning and it honestly took his breath away. Her smile was stunning, too. She radiated warmth and he found her presence to be oddly comforting, despite knowing her for thirty seconds. </p><p>“Uhm, hello! What can I get for you today, babe?” She said. Did she.. Did she just call him babe? He was falling for her so hard and so fast it almost scared him. He never considered himself the romantic type, but this girl made him feel butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Well, uh, ‘m not really here to buy anythin’. Coffee ain’t really my thing… too bitter.” He stuck his tongue out and he heard her giggle at that. He immediately blushed and started fidgeting with his sleeves. “I dunno if you know but I’m here to deliver some pastries!” He gestured at the box and rubbed his neck with his hand. It was a nervous habit of his to do that, and he sure was nervous right now. He really hoped that she didn’t find him weird.</p><p>He looked back up at her and as soon as their eyes met, he felt those famous butterflies that he didn’t know existed outside of stories. Her eyes were deep purple and stunning. He couldn’t look away. She was smiling at him and it seemed so comforting. He felt like he could stare at her for an eternity and still be as blissful as he was at this moment. </p><p>He looked down nervously and could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He suddenly remembered that he had to get back to the bakery or else Shu would be angry at him. </p><p>“I, uhm, I should go… Oshi-san’ll be real mad at me if ‘m not back soon..” Mika said, trying not to show how sad he felt about having to say those words. The way she had gazed into his eyes was unlike the way anyone had looked at him before. He constantly felt as if people were judging him for his eyes. That he was weird for his mismatched orbs. Due to this, he absolutely hated them. He resented them and they made him feel terrible. </p><p>This girl, though, she was different. She didn’t judge them, in fact, her gaze was so full of wonder. She was looking at him with so much kindness and warmth that he thought he might melt right then and there. She made him so happy, which was completely absurd considering he had known her for maybe three minutes. </p><p>“Oh, yes, yes, of course!” She responded, quickly looking away. She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you so much for the pastries!”</p><p>Oh, god, she was so pretty. He started to walk away and right as he opened to door to leave, she called out to him. </p><p>“Also… your eyes are absolutely gorgeous, babe.” She winked at him. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. Mika had tried so hard during the entirety of their conversation to keep calm and seem cool but he couldn’t handle it anymore. His face immediately went as red as a tomato, despite his wishes. That was the first time anyone had complimented his eyes before. He was shocked. This whole time he had absolutely hated his eyes. But for the first time, he liked them. They made him happy. And it was all because this girl, whom he had undoubtedly fallen in love with, had complimented him with complete sincerity. </p><p>“Th-thank you…” He stuttered. He clumsily opened the door and walked out. He just knew that he had to tell Shu about this girl when he got back to the shop. </p><p>When he arrived back at the shop, he suddenly stopped right in front of the door. “Shit, I forgot to ask her name..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2 (a date?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arashi and mika go on a date...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part II:  Arashi’s POV</p><p>It had been almost a week since Arashi had last seen that mysterious boy with the pastries. She was beginning to get anxious over it. She was completely sure that their meeting was fate, yet he had just completely vanished from her existence like a dream. Maybe it was a dream…? No, no. She very clearly remembered speaking to him. Leo had been very pleased with the pastries that had been delivered and even said that he was going to be strictly buying from them from now on. So then why had that adorable boy not shown up since Monday? She shook her head in frustration.</p><p>It was just about time for Arashi to close up shop. The sun was starting to set and the sky was like something straight out of a painting. The shop was completely empty and she was the last employee left for the day. She really hated getting the last shift. It was so lonely and hardly anyone ever came in at this time of day. She began to brew herself some mint tea while muttering to herself about how she forgot to ask for the boys name sadly. She vowed to herself that next time she saw him, she would get his name for sure.</p><p>As the clock on the wall chimed, signifying the end of her shift and the end of the store’s open hours, she took off her apron and stretched. She went into the back and picked up her cardigan and the keys to lock up the shop. This whole time she was still lost in thought over this mysterious pastry boy. She grabbed her tea and as she stepped outside. While in her distracted state, she ran right into someone and spilled hot tea all over him. He looked up at her with familiarly mismatched eyes and she instantly knew who he was. Oh god, not him. Anyone but him. She could handle the small amount of embarrassment that came from spilling tea on anyone else, but her own crush? The pastry boy?</p><p>She blushed just a bit and covered her mouth with her hands in horror. “Oh my, I’m so sorry! I’m not usually clumsy at all but… but.. Ah, there’s no time to waste! Hurry inside!” The boy seemed a bit dazed but he followed her instructions and went inside the coffeeshop. Once in, he took off his jacket, which had a huge soaked stain on it and frowned.<br/>“Aww shit… I really liked this one too…” He remarked solemnly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! It’s entirely my fault.” She frowned back, feeling defeated. She had made an absolute fool of herself infront of her crush. Surely he’d be upet with her. Suddenly, she had an idea. “Oh! If you don’t mind, I’d like to treat you to dinner as an apology!” She said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>She could’ve sworn she saw the boy blush just a bit. He looked surprised and smiled at her shyly. Oh god he was just the cutest. Wait. Did she just ask him on a date? She tried her absolute best not to show it on her face but she was a bit embarassed now. Of course it was a dream to go on a date with him, but they barely knew eachother and she didn’t know if it’d weird him out. </p><p> “Are ya sure? I’d be happy to go with ya but it really is just fine! It was just an accident, I get it.” He tried to reassure her. </p><p>Her face lit up in excitement. Oh, he really was just the kindest! Arashi knew a few people who would simply get mad at her if she had spilled coffee on them (Not naming names or anything, but she was definitely thinking about Izumi) and she was relieved this boy wasn’t one of those people. She didn’t know what she’d do if he were to get mad at her. Her crush on him was growing by the second, if that was even possible. </p><p>“Oh no no, it really is fine, babe! I know a really good restaurant downtown that we can go to!” She smiled brightly at him, excited for their maybe-kinda-sorta-not-really date.<br/>“Well then, let’s go!” He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, practically running out of the store with her. She giggled at his enthusiasm and gladly followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Part II: Mika’s POV</p><p>Mika’s brain was running at eight hundred miles per hour. Here he was, on his way to a date with the prettiest girl he’s ever seen. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Was this a dream? No, it couldn’t be. Come to think of it, I don’ even know her name, He thought to himself. It was quite strange to him that he could fall so hard for someone yet not even know their name. He glanced at her, wondering if it’d be too blunt to just straight up ask her right now.<br/>“Hey, Uhm….” He started slowly.<br/>“Yeah, love? What is it?” She turned to him, smiling and he could’ve sworn his brain stopped working for a minute. His face turned bright red at her response. Love? Love?? Did he just imagine that? He assumed cute nicknames were just commonplace to her and they didn’t mean too much but oh god, did that make his heart beat practically out of his chest.<br/>“Ah, Uhm…. W-well….” He had completely forgotten what he was going to ask her. He was too busy replaying her calling him “love” in his head. “I don’t think I’ve asked yet s-so… What’s yer name…?” He prayed that wasn’t too blunt.<br/>“Oh my! Come to think of it, I still haven’t properly introduced myself!” She looked surprised. “My name’s Arashi Narukami.” She winked at him and giggled. Oh wow, even her name was pretty. Was she perfect? Mika was roughly 100% sure she was perfect. “And what’s yours?”<br/>“I-I’m Mika! Mika Kagehira.” He responded with a smile.<br/>“Even your name is adorable!” She remarked cheerfully. She glanced down at her phone and stopped. “Oh oh! We’re here!” </p><p>Mika stared at the restaurant in a bit of shock. It seemed very romantic, like the types of restaurants that most couples go to in romcoms. This was starting to really turn more and more into a date, although Mika wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not. If he was being honest, he couldn’t read Arashi that well. He couldn’t tell if she was just very friendly or if she really did like him. It’s probably best for him not to get his hopes up. He really couldn’t believe that someone like her would fall in love with him. </p><p>Once they had gotten a table at the restaurant, Mika was looking over the menu when he caught Arashi gazing at him happily over the top of her own menu. He blushed as their eyes met and quickly looked down. He heard her giggle and set her’s aside. God, her laugh was so cute. He wished he could just ask her out right at this moment. Of course, he wasn’t prepared to, and she’d say no, but he really wanted to.<br/>“Do you know what you’re gonna order?” She asked him happily.<br/>“Oh, yeah! Sorry, I got lost in though…”</p><p>Once they had finished their meals, they both began talking about their interests and they surprisingly had a lot in common. Arashi was really good at holding a conversation and Mika found it really cute when she’d go on a little rant about something she really liked. They were currently talking about their past jobs and funny things that had happened while working.<br/>“Oh yeah! I also used to be a model for a bit.” She said nonchalantly, as if being a model was just some common job most people could get. Based on her looks, it was 100% believable for her to be a model, but that didn’t stop Mika from almost choking on his tea when she said it.<br/>“W-woah, really?” He asked in amazement. She must’ve been really popular as a model.<br/>“Yeah! I wasn’t, like, famous or anything but I was decently popular.” She nodded. Mika could’ve sworn her eyes were sparkling. She really was just absolutely gorgeous. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.<br/>“Wow… ya really are angelic…” Mika accidentally blurted out. He only recognized what he had just said when Arashi blushed and looked down at the table. His eyes widened and his face grew hot. “I-I mean like… y’know… not in a weird way or anythin’!” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. God, he was an idiot. Surely, she would be weirded out by it. There was absolutely no way he could save himself in this situation.<br/>“I’ve… never been complimented like that before…. thank you…” She replied softly. She was smiling and Mika immediately felt relieved. He was so glad that she didn’t hate him for it. </p><p>Arashi picked up her phone and looked at the time. “Oh, dear! The restaurant is going to close soon! I guess we should go, then!” There was a hint of remorse in her voice. Could it be that she wanted to continue to spend time with him? Wait… Did she like him? He had told himself to not get his hopes up but Mika was really getting his hopes up now. </p><p>They walked out of the restaurant together happily. It had been an amazing date. Mika really wanted to hold her hand, but he wasn’t sure if he was overstepping his boundaries or not. Just then, Arashi turned towards him and took his hands in hers. She was smiling. “I had a lot of fun tonight! If you don’t mind, could I get your contact info?” She took out her phone and they exchanged numbers. Mika saw her off and proceeded to walk back to his apartment. He was so happy. Things couldn’t have gone any better than they did. He even had her number! He couldn’t wait to meet up with her again, even though he was literally just with her. </p><p>Once he got home, he flopped onto his bed and started thinking about what had happened that day. It had all seemed like such a dream! It all went way too well to be true. Well, that is, except for the part where he got tea spilled all over his favorite jacket. He didn’t mind though. He was the happiest he had ever been and couldn’t wait to see Arashi again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>